Data Package Incomplete
by The 11 Tailed Vegetable
Summary: Yuki Nagato has been affected by junk data expelled by Haruhi Suzumiya, and now Kyon's got to deal with the fallout.


**Data Package Incomplete**

(A DOOR OPENS INTO A DREARY, PLAIN ROOM. FULL BOOKSHELVES LINE THE WALLS. A SINGLE CHAIR IS OCCUPIED BY AN INDIVIDUAL. THIS GIRL IS NOT HUMAN.)

Yuki N: welcome. L.T-San requested that I oversee the construction of this work of fiction. He has contracted a virus, and is busy updating his file- recovery software. I will begin uploading this data-package to you in three… two… one…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_ opendirectory_ SOS_Brigade-JPN. _

_Restore%~site*defaults. User_interface accepted._

_Enter User ID: **** ******…Username accepted. _

_Accessing program_core. Enter Binary repair code: _

_1000110100011101001110010110 001011010001010100_

_1010010101010001010101011001 010101001110101010_

…_code accepted. Clear corrupted data? Y/N _

I had been tasked by Miss Suzumiya to perform data management for the SOS Brigade Personal Computer. The effort required to correct the errors in this archaic machine's system was almost negligible. As I typed at a steady pace, the image of Kyosuke Suzukawa, mostly referred to as 'Kyon', kept materializing in my mind. I completed the work and saved all changes, confirming the corrupted data had been erased, and rose. All other Brigade members had long-since departed, consequently I was alone in the SOS Brigade club room. As I collected my satchel, I opened the fusuma, I almost walked into someone. As I regained my balance, I inclined my head upwards and registered the identity of the student I had nearly collided with: Kyosuke. "Good evening, Miss Nagato", Kyosuke greeted me. I nodded in reply. "And how are you?" he persisted. "I am in good health, Kyosuke-San." I responded monotonously. His forehead furrowed in a method of expressing disapproval, known as 'frowning'. "Miss Nagato, I told you not to call me that. Call me Kyon, everyone else does." I nodded, and repeated "I am in good health… Kyon-San." "Just Kyon, please." Kyon requested. I bobbed my head once more. "Follow me." I monotonously requested of him, and he complied. Heading to my apartment I let us in. Kyon gazed around the single large room, and his eyes widened perceptibly.

"Miss Nagato…" he started. "Yuki is acceptable." "Yuki, then… what happened here?" Scanning the room, I uploaded a mental picture if this room's previous appearance, and realized he had a valid point. I had… decorated. There were several chairs, a larger kotatsu, a carpet on the floor, and the walls were now a dusky purple, with silvery highlights. "Ok, what's going on, Yuki?" Kyon whirled to face me. "Why have you done this place up? Are you really Yuki, the human-contact interface created by the Data Integrated Thought Entity?" "That is correct. I am the original Yuki Nagato." "Then …why?" Kyon stepped close to me and I stared up at him, maintaining visual contact. "It is entirely feasible that I have been affected by Miss Suzumiya's subconscious data expulsion. Her junk data consists of those objects you call 'feelings'. As she is currently in a hormonally-unbalanced state, this outcome had an 85.937% probability of being possible."

Kyon registered no understanding of my explanation. I closed the fusuma, and placed my satchel down. Pulling on Kyon's hand, I led him to one of the chairs, and began to prepare sencha for us. Despite much controversy, I do require nourishment and sleep in order to function. As I felt the sensation of being watched, I glanced at Kyon and saw a red hue cross his cheeks. I realized that he liked me as more than a friend in that instant, and the shock of this revelation released pleasant warmth inside of my stomach. This was another of the software bugs I had been affected by.

As I was within optimum effective range Of Haruhi Suzumiya's power, I had started to feel… strange, and full of…emotion. Only yesterday night, I had woken from a dream that had left tears crawling down my pale skin. As there appeared to be no solution, I placed it to the back of my mind. Just remembering it caused fresh tears to flow, and Kyon stood up, pulled off his uniform blazer and draped it around my shoulder as I shuddered. The garment was excessively large on me, but it held traces of his body heat, which increased as he pulled my small frame into his arms. I felt a heat building in my chest, and knew what would come next. I turned my head to look at Kyon, his eyes troubled by my sudden fit of emotion. I whispered, "May I perform a data exchange with you through an uplink, Kyon?" confused, he nodded, them shock spread over his face as I continued, "I believe humans call it a 'kiss;".

I brought my face closer to his and pursed my lips. He seemed frozen, so I took the opportunity, and connected my lips and his, folding my slender arms around his broad back. Snapping out of his stupor, he pushed me away and shouted," what the hell is wrong with you, Yuki?!" I lay on the floor, my lip quivering, my eyes watering again. I could not restrain the shock and hurt feelings that coursed through me, and I stuttered, "B-but…I res-searched…this was what…you d-do with s-s-someone you l-l-love…" Kyon stopped yelling abruptly. His wild eyes calmed, and became soft, and he tenderly scooped my small body up, and sat me on the corner of the chair. Stroking my cropped hair, he watched as I finished crying, and wiped my steamed- up glasses. "Sorry, Yuki, I guess I was just freaked out by a couple things. First off, I didn't think you felt the same way about me as I do about you. Second, I didn't expect you to be such a great kisser." Starting at his words, I felt a joyous thump in my central processor. Leaning forwards, he brought his lips to mine , watching for any signs of reluctance, then bridged the gap, linking us again, and it felt so right, to be joined in this way to a man, who felt love towards me, even though I had admitted that I was not human, yet still wanted me. Pulling gently away, I stood, took Kyon's hand, and led him to the room that his past self and Miss Asahina had once shared. Now, there was a large, western-style bed, big enough for several humans, and more than spacious enough to implement the plan I had formulated last night. Sitting on the left side of the mattress, I began removing my sweater, knee-socks, and tie. Kyon's gaze travelled up my legs, obviously admiring the smooth, clear skin, until he gasped. I had hiked my short skirt up just enough to give him a long glimpse of my under-garments.

As a raging blush caressed his face, I unbuttoned the school shirt I wore, and laid it on the floor. Clad in only my skirt, white panties, and a bra, I stood, pulled his shirt over his head, though I had to stand on tip-toes to perform such an action, before I guided his hands to the clasp of my plain bra, located at the small of my back. As his nimble fingers unhooked it and drew it off, my nipples had already commenced stiffening, and he gently cupped my left breast, sending a shuddering wave of pleasure through my whole body. For some reason, most of the energy flowed down, between my legs. As I started to blush for the first time in my existence, he rolled my stiff, pink nub between his thumb and fore-finger. At once, I felt shame, and hid my face in my hands. "Yuki? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Kyon asked, and his hands left my chest. "I sobbed, "I have registered the way you stare at Miss Asahina, and I am apologetic that I cannot compare to her body." Kyon had a startled look on his face, and then burst out into peals of raucous laughter. "That's- that's what you're so worked up about? If that's all, you don't need to worry your sweet little head over something so petty. Of course I look at Miss Asahina, but then, she's mildly attractive. But you? I love you, and you alone, Yuki."

As I stared at him in shock, he leant over and kissed me again. It was all I could do to prevent my legs from giving out, and I barely made it to the bed, falling onto it and gasping for breath. Kyon merely smirked, and I could not refrain from noting how alike his smirk compared to that of Itsuki Koizumi, the ESPer of our dysfunctional group. As I struggled to control my heart-rate, I neglected to notice Kyon sneaking closer to me, until he pulled off my plain and rather unattractive undergarments, and I let out a squeak, before pressing my knees together in embarrasment. Instead of mocking me, Kyon simply smiled and then gently parted them, and bent his head. As I watched, a raging blush spreading across my face, and then... "KYAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAH!" all I could do was moan and whimper as Kyon's rough, warm tongue lashed over my opening, sending bolts of pleasure searing through my mind. I clamped my knees around his head, fisting my hands through his chocolate-brown hair, unable to comprehend the sensations coursing into me from the simple feeling of being lavished with his love. As he persisted in his endeavors, I felt a tightening in my abdomen and then..."AAAAAAIIII! HAAAAAAAHHH!" with a long, sobbing cry, I experienced my first orgasm.

As Kyon extricated his dripping face from between my pale thighs, he unbuckled his belt, and I tensed, for I knew what came next. As I quivered in nervous anticipation, he pulled off his school trousers, placed them on a chair, and turned to me, his boxers visibly tented at the front. I knelt in front of him, and slowly pulled his pants down, and received an uppercut from the 8 inch penis he had. This was my first glimpse of such an organ, and I placed my delicate hand around the shaft. As he let out a soft groan, I gently motioned up and down. I knew that this was called a 'hand job', simply because the Data Integrated Thought Entity had supplied me with all pertinent data regarding this scenario. "Faster," grunted Kyon, huffing air through his nasal cavities. I complied, speeding up my efforts. I continued stroking up and down, until his penis vibrated in my grasp and coughed out a white substance, which spattered my face and breasts. As I recoiled, Kyon realized what had happened. "ah, sorry, Nagato," he smirked, though in hindsight, the image of me, sitting on my knees in front of him covered in semen is a touch amusing. As I wiped myself clean, a small amount of Kyon's 'cum' entered my mouth, and I swallowed. The saltiness was not overpowering, and it made me want...more. Rising, I stepped over to Kyon, swaying my hips mechanically as I did. He was so entranced, he never saw the push that sent him sprawling onto the mattress until too late.

In a flash, I had pounced towards him and mounted his waist. I began rubbing my juice-dripping slit against him, attempting to quench the burning urge that now swept through me, and then gushed forth a second time. Panting heavily, I raised my buttocks, and slid a hand down between mine and Kyon's waists, grabbed hold of his dick, elevated it to my sopping cunny, and slowly pressed his head into my core, wincing at the stretching I took, due to my virgin status. Kyon whined as he slid, achingly slowly, into me. All we did was cling to each other, panting and moaning, until I felt a twinge of pain from my vaginal area. I looked down, and saw that Kyon's penis had not yet fully entered me. I attempted to sink lower on him, but the pain worsened. With a shudder, I raised my diminutive frame up, and then dropped, hard, tearing through my hymen and sending spasms of pain jolting into my head. I screamed, and Kyon wrapped his arms around me as I flailed. After an interval of three minutes, the soreness lessened to a tolerable degree, and I began to move, up and down, in and out. The rubbing sensation of a man's erect penis stroking into my sugar walls had me gasping and red-faced. Suddenly, Kyon pulled out, flipped me over, and slammed straight back into me from behind. I shrieked, my petite breasts bouncing slightly as he rammed his length into me, hard and fast, and then, he lifted me up, pulled me flush against his chest, and squeezed my legs together. The feeling of fullness increased seven-fold, and I knew it was only a matter of time-"HYAAAAAAAH!"

As my orgasm drained away, my snatch was overflowing with Kyon's sperm, and I had a small swelling in my belly which stood out on my thin body. Kyon gently lowered me onto the soiled bed and turned to go, but I caught him by the wrist. As he looked back, I tugged his hand, and he allowed me to coax him into lying next to me, then I heaved the covers up, curled up against his warm chest, and drifted away into sleep as he stroked my hair. As I floated on a cloud of tiredness, I though, '_Is this love? I do not understand, but... I'm glad I do not...'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yuki closes her book, and looks at reader

Yuki N: congratulations to all who remained while this data was uploaded. As for those who left, L.T-San would be most disappointed in you. I will enter standby mode until I am needed. Shutting down in three...two...one-


End file.
